Emblems and badges are commonly employed on vehicles to convey various aesthetic and stylistic features, as viewed under ambient lighting conditions and when illuminated. They may also be used to display a vehicle manufacturer's logos, names, trademarks or other graphics. Enhancements to the attractiveness of these badges or emblems may also be desirable.
The engineering and design of emblems and badges for use in a vehicle also requires a consideration of various environmental factors. These units should be sufficiently durable to maintain their attractiveness over the lifetime of the vehicle. In some cases, the emblems and badges may be used in an under-the-hood configuration and require additional temperature resistance.
Accordingly, there is a need for novel and improved illuminated emblem assemblies that are aesthetically pleasing under both ambient lighting and as-illuminated conditions, and possess environmental resistance.